Hydrocarbons can be produced through a wellbore traversing a subterranean formation. The wellbore can include one or more lateral wellbores extending from a parent (or main) wellbore. A lateral wellbore can be formed, for example, by diverting a milling tool in the parent wellbore through an opening that is a window of a casing string. The casing string can include multiple windows, one window for each lateral wellbore.
A tubing string can be located in the wellbore. The tubing string can include various tools or components that can be used to produce hydrocarbons from the formation, for example. The tubing string can include windows, or tubing string portions or targets through which windows can be formed, for alignment with the casing string windows. Aligning a tubing string window, or a particular tubing string wall portion, with a casing string window, or a particular casing string wall portion, in the wellbore can be difficult.
Various tools have been used to position a tubing string at a selected depth in a wellbore and for angular orientation of the string in a wellbore. The tools often require the tubing string rotated substantially, such as more than 180 degrees, to position the tubing string properly. Such a substantial rotation can be undesirable in some applications. For example, a tubing string can include one or more control lines that provide a medium for communication, power, and other services in the wellbore. Substantially rotating a portion of the tubing string that includes one or more control lines can cause stress on the control lines, which may result in damage to the control lines.
Therefore, systems and methods are desirable that can orient a tubing string with respect to a casing string in a wellbore. Systems and methods are also desirable that can perform such orientation without requiring substantial rotation in the wellbore of the tubing string with respect to the casing string.